


Jealous

by montecarlos



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Prom, Racing, Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the matter with you recently?” Carlos says, trying to keep his voice calm. “You’ve changed- I feel like I don’t know who you are anymore,”</p><p>“I guess you’ve been too busy snogging Alex to notice,” Dany snaps. </p><p>(or three times Dany got jealous and the one time he didn't have to).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that video of Max and Carlos grabbing each other's asses and hands and Dany bitchfacing in the background. This is for Emma, who has listened to me whine and cry and laugh more than anyone and putting up with my shit. Love you boo.

1\. Seventeen    
  
“Alex asked me to prom,” Carlos says quietly, his dark eyes glancing down at his history textbook, his hair falling into his eyes.    
  
Dany feels his eyes widen at his best friend’s words. “Alex Lynn, as in the most popular guy in school, Alex?”   
  
Carlos nods, blush staining his cheeks. “He asked me after maths, I thought he was joking-”   
  
“And you said no, obviously-” Dany says, his hazel-green eyes catching those of his best friends. “Didn’t you?” He says, panic spreading over his chest as he watches Carlos worry his lip, his cheeks still stained red.    
  
“I said yes,” Carlos says, eyes turning down towards his textbook, the French Revolution suddenly very interesting.    
  
“You said yes?” Dany hisses outraged, ignoring the glare from the librarian. “Why did you say yes?”   
  
“It’s not like anyone else is going to ask me, are they Dany? He’s nice enough and he said he’d pick me up in his dad’s Porsche,” Carlos says, eyes still on his text.    
  
“You can’t go with him, Carlos,” Dany hisses under his breath.    
  
Carlos’s eyes finally meet his own. “Why not? He asked me to go, Dany, I’m not going to stay at home and feel sorry for myself,”   
  
“He’s popular, Carlos, he probably did it for a dare-” Dany whispers under his breath.    
  
Carlos looks at him with darkened eyes, his features twisted with anger. “Its nice to know that you think I’m a complete joke,” He snarls, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. “He asked me to go and I said yes,” He gathers up his textbooks, throwing them into his bag before he heaves it onto his shoulder, storming out of the library. Dany watches him go with wide eyes, hurt curling in his chest at the thought of Carlos turning up in a suit to prom on Alex’s arm.    
  
Dany stands inside the room, glancing around with a grimace on his face. He hadn’t wanted to come to prom, he hadn’t wanted to see Carlos on Alex’s arm - he’d apologised for what he’d said but Carlos still insisted on going with the Brit. Dany pulls at the collar of his new suit, the material is starchy against his skin. However, the itchiness of his suit soon stops when he sees Carlos walk into the room, holding Alex’s hand. He looks beautiful - his dark hair is swept back from his face, the black tuxedo he’s wearing fits him like a glove. Dany feels his mouth turn dry as he watches Carlos move into the room, his tanned hand curled around Alex’s, Alex wearing a matching black tuxedo and a smug grin on his face. Dany downs the rest of his champagne as he watches Carlos smile widely at Alex, Alex’s hand folding around his waist.    
  
*   
  
Dany finds himself standing outside the room, on one of the balconies, slightly dizzy from the alcohol. He glances out over the brightly-lit garden, over at the twinkling fairy lights, trying not to think about Carlos, about him wrapped around Alex, about him kissing Alex, their lips ghosting over one another, about Carlos losing his virginity to Alex in one of the bedrooms, his lips parted, hair falling into his eyes -    
  
“Dany,” Carlos’s voice sweeps through the silence and Dany stiffens.    
  
“What do you want?” Dany says, his tone hostile, head still spinning from the alcohol. “Did Alex get bored of you?”   
  
“I wanted to see if you were okay,” Carlos says softly, his eyes locked on Dany. “Are you drunk?”   
  
“Have you fucked him yet?” Dany slurs, eyeing Carlos carefully. “Did he pop your cherry?”   
  
“You’re drunk,” Carlos cuts in, ignoring Dany’s words. “How much did you drink?”   
  
“That’s none of your business,” Dany snaps. “Just go back to your boyfriend-”   
  
“What’s the matter with you recently?” Carlos says, trying to keep his voice calm. “You’ve changed- I feel like I don’t know who you are anymore,”   
  
“I guess you’ve been too busy snogging Alex to notice,” Dany snaps.    
  
“Is this what this is about?” Carlos cuts in, colour staining his cheeks. “You’re jealous aren’t you? You’re jealous I came to prom with Alex-”   
  
“It’s not you I’m jealous of!” Dany says, exploding with anger. He watches Carlos’s handsome face wrinkle with confusion before the realisation sets in, his eyes widening with shock.    
  
“You’re jealous of him, do you like me-” Carlos begins but before he can finish, he’s interrupted by a smiling Brit, wrapping his hand around Carlos’s waist, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.    
  
“Not interrupting anything, am I?” Alex says, with a smile.    
  
“Of course not,” Carlos says quickly, accepting the kiss from Alex.    
  
Alex leads him away, Dany feels the warm brown eyes locked on him as he watches Carlos walk away, face still pale from the realisation of Dany’s words. Alex’s hands curve around him, their lips connecting together, Alex’s hands curling around Carlos’s. Dany feels the emptiness as he watches them leave and downs the rest of his champagne.    
  


* * *

  
  
2\. Nineteen   
  
Dany watches Carlos from across the paddock - his hazel-green eyes land on the Spaniard sweeping his hair back from his face as he smiles at Mitch. Mitch is leaning into Carlos’s space, his hand hovering dangerously closer to Carlos’s ear, wide grin painted on his face. They’ve been close in recent months, Dany has noticed, Carlos laughing at something that Mitch says, his grin on display. Dany notices the dark mark half hidden by the collar of Carlos’s racing overalls, partially obscured by his hair. He thinks about Mitch’s lips dancing over Carlos’s skin, his tongue dancing over the bruise left by his teeth. He wonders what it would be like to brush his own lips over Carlos’s, to kiss him, to fist his hand in the silky soft hair.    
  
Carlos has grown up in the last two years - there’s muscles hiding underneath his fireproofs that didn’t exist before, his cheeks melting free of the baby fat. Dany tries not to think about Carlos, tries to remember that they are best friends, that Carlos doesn’t love him in that way. They kissed last year when they shared a motorhome when they were racing together in Italy, he tries to forget about how good Carlos’s lips felt against his own, how good it felt to curl his hand into Carlos’s hair, it’s as soft as he remembers. He watches Mitch smile, his hand ghosting over Carlos’s as the pair of them leave the garage, their eyes locked on each other.    
  
*   
  
Mitch ends up winning the race and drags everybody out to celebrate. Dany stands on the sidelines, nursing a beer, watching Mitch in the centre of the party with a New Zealand flag tied around his shoulders like a cape, his fluffy hair falling free of the gel. Carlos is at his side, in one of his best going-out shirts, the white one that shows off his tanned skin. He looks happy, beaming widely, his fingers curled around a bottle of Corona. Dany watches as Mitch’s hand curves over Carlos’s shoulders like it belongs there, his tanned fingers splayed out across Carlos’s shirt. He feels the sting of something twist in his chest at the sight of Carlos smiling at the older boy.    
  
“Pining again?” A familiar British voice pipes up behind him. Dany rolls his eyes, meeting Pascal’s dancing brown eyes. “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?”   
  
“I could ask you the same question,” Dany says, watching Pascal’s ears turn red.   
  
“You two have known each other longer than Mitch and I have, you and Dany were practically babies when you met,” Pascal says, watching Mitch lean in and brush a tender kiss against Carlos’s cheek. “I know they’ve been together since the start of the season,”   
  
Dany watches Mitch’s lips dance over Carlos’s, his hands brushing over the Spaniard as though to mark him. “He never told me,”   
  
“Maybe he wanted to keep it a secret, I think it’s just a fucking thing-” Pascal says but his words are diluted by Dany’s thoughts, thoughts of himself and Carlos when they were fifteen, shaggy hair and braces, lying side by side on one of the grassy knolls late at night.    
  
“I’ve never been kissed,” Carlos admits, rolling over, cushioning his face in his hand.    
  
Dany looked at his best friend with wide eyes. “You’ve never kissed anyone?”   
  
Carlos’s cheeks are pink. “Nobody ever asked me-”   
  
Dany doesn’t say anything as he leans forward, looking at the Russian through heavy-lidded eyes, his tongue swiping over his dry lips. He draws Carlos’s lips into a chaste kiss, it’s dry and soft, a mere brush over skin. Carlos kisses back, slowly, tentatively, his tongue slipping over Dany’s lips, his hand fisting into Dany’s t-shirt. However, as quickly as it began, Carlos rips his lips away, blush dancing over his cheeks.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Dany whispers, glancing down at the floor. “I shouldn’t have done that,”   
  
“It felt nice,” Carlos admits, worrying his lip. “We’re still friends, aren’t we?”   
  
“Of course we are,” Dany says, his eyes locking with Carlos’s brown ones. “It was just a kiss,”   
  
“Alex tried to get me to kiss him a few weeks ago,” Carlos says, looking anxious. “I said no, he said he wanted to have sex with me,”   
  
Dany’s face scrunches up in disgust. “Seb is always having sex with Dan, he thinks I don’t realise that they’re screwing in his bedroom but I heard the noises and I saw the marks he left on Seb’s neck afterwards,”   
  
Carlos looks at Dany with wide eyes. “Do you think it hurts?”   
  
“Well, he does scream alot,” Dany says before he grabs Carlos’s hand as though to reassure him. “But don’t let me scare you, they do it alot so Seb must like it,”   
  
“I don’t want to do it with anyone who might hurt me,” Carlos says, still worrying his lip. “Hey, if we’re still virgins in a year or two, do you want to lose it together?”   
  
“Carlos-” Dany begins.    
  
“You’re my best friend, Dany, and I trust you, I want it to be you,” Carlos says, his eyes burning into Dany’s. “Do you promise that you will?”   
  
“I promise,”   
  
*   
  
Dany is pulled out of his thoughts as Pascal nudges him in the shoulder, just in time to see Mitch disappear from the party, his hand wrapped around Carlos’s - they both look drunk, their skin covered in sweat, their hair mussed and their eyes glassy. It feels like there’s a stone sinking in the bottom of Dany’s stomach as his eyes follow the pair, follow them over to a darkened corner, Mitch pressing Carlos against the wall, his hands dancing over the shirt, wet with sweat. Carlos’s  eyes, glassy and unfocused, burn into Mitch’s as they kiss feverishly, Mitch pawing at Carlos’s clothes, trying to brush his fingers over golden skin.    
  
Dany looks away as Mitch pulls Carlos away from the party. He tries not to think about Mitch pressing Carlos onto the bed, lips dancing over each other, pushing himself inside Carlos, taking his virginity away. He leaves the party early that night, ignores Carlos the next morning when he shows up at the next race with a lovebite on his tanned skin.    
  
*   
  
“What’s going on with you?” The familiar voice brushes over him and he resists the urge to sigh. Carlos stands behind him, wearing a worried expression.    
  
“Nothing, I’m just tired from the season-” Dany begins but the excuse sounds weak.   
  
“Dany, don’t lie to me,” Carlos pleads, his eyes burning into Dany’s. “Did I do something?”   
  
“Chili, it’s nothing, just leave it-” Dany replies, feeling the anger twist inside him.    
  
“Dany, what’s going on?” Carlos says again, more determined.    
  
“You broke your promise,” Dany says quietly, his eyes glancing down at the floor, his shoulders slumped. “You broke your promise to me,”   
  
“I didn’t sleep with him,” Carlos replies, fiddling with his shirt. “We just fell asleep after we made out, we were too drunk,”   
  
“But you wanted to?” Dany presses.    
  
“I’m not sure,” Carlos admits.   
  
*   
  
Dany ends up falling into bed with Carlos a few weeks later, they’ve had a beer or two and they’re slightly more relaxed than usual. Carlos leads Dany to his bedroom with glassy eyes and a wide smile on his face as they fall against the sheets.    
  
“I’m ready,” Carlos whispers.    
  


* * *

  
  
3\. Twenty-One   
  
At first, it didn’t bother Dany - he wasn’t bothered about Carlos partnering Max for another year, the two of them worked well together. They had a good friendship it seemed, Dany wasn’t concerned when Max followed Carlos around when they were waiting to get on the driver’s bus, Max was naturally more of a loner, Carlos gravitated more towards people.    
He knows that Max has a crush on Carlos, he knows the lovestruck look in Max’s blue eyes. He tries to ignore the selfies the pair take together, ignore the videos of them on the Toro Rosso page, ignore when Carlos curls himself against Dany’s chest sobbing after Australia. He hated seeing Carlos upset, hated that Max thought nothing of the man he loved more than anything.   
  
Dany watches the Spaniard beaming widely as he passed between groups of people - he stands against the wall, talking to Fernando and Roberto in rapid fire Spanish. Dany moves to stand closer to Carlos, the dark eyes fall on him, the curve of a smile brushing over his lips as his hand moves to gently slide around Carlos’s waist. They’re careful - they’ve been dating for two years now, Carlos following Dany into Formula One, careful to kiss and brush skin when they’re behind closed doors.    
  
“I missed you,” Dany whispers against Carlos’s ear.    
  
“I’ve been right here, Kvyat,” Carlos says with darkened eyes. “You were the one talking non-stop to Daniel, still got that old crush on him?”   
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dany says, blush flooding his cheeks. “I couldn’t interrupt your conversation with your dad, he hates me enough already,”   
  
“He doesn’t hate you, Dany, he’s just protective,” Carlos says, shaking his head.    
  
Dany is about to argue when Max pops up from seemingly nowhere, smiling at Carlos. “The photographer wants me and you for a moment,”  He says, ignoring Dany’s hand around the Spaniard’s waist as he pulls him away. Dany watches them go - tries to fight away the sensation twisting in his stomach - watches Max stand as close as he can to Carlos. However, the photographer spots Dany standing nearby and ropes him, Dan and the two Toro Rosso boys into filming a short clip for the website. Dany’s talking to Dan, perched on the side of the circuit when he hears a familiar giggle and watches Carlos’s hand playfully ghost over Max’s ass for a second. He tries to ignore the gesture - they’re playing up for the cameras, everyone thinks they’re cute together, everyone thinks they’re together - they have no idea that Carlos falls into Dany’s bed every night. However, as he turns to Dan to say something - Max’s hand dances against Carlos’s before their fingers wrap together for a moment. Dany spots the look of worry ghost over Carlos’s handsome features before he rips his hand away, playing up for the cameras with a disgusted look on his face. Dany feels sick, he thinks about Carlos’s hand wrapped around Max’s, tanned skin on pale, thinks about the look that Max threw him and Dan, smile spreading over his features.    
  
Max still likes Carlos, Dany recognises the look in his eyes - it’s the same one that appears in his eyes when he looks at the Spaniard.    
  


* * *

  
  
+1. Twenty-One   
  
  
Dany is looking out after the balcony after the race in Russia, looking out over the familiar landscape of Sochi, the fresh spring breeze ghosting against his cheeks. He feels warmth curving around his back, feels the ghost of lips against the nape of his neck. He can smell the cologne, feel the silky soft hair tickling his bare skin and shivers.    
  
“You should come to bed,” Carlos whispers, his hands wrapping around Dany’s waist.    
  
“I’m not tired yet,” Dany replies, still gazing over the landscape lit by bright lights.    
  
“Are you okay? Are you tired? Is it the Red Bull thing?” Carlos asks softly, his lips brushing over Dany’s skin again.    
  
“No, Chili, I just-” Dany begins, pressing a hand over his face to rub at his eyes. “I just-”   
  
“What is it?” Carlos asks, rubbing circles into Dany’s skin. “Tell me,”   
  
“Max likes you,” Dany blurts out. “He fancies you and I don’t-” However, his words are drowned out by Carlos laughing against his skin.    
  
“That’s what you were worried about? Max’s little crush on me?” Carlos says, smiling.    
  
“You knew about his crush?” Dany says with a raised eyebrow.    
  
“Of course I did,” Carlos replies. “I told him that I was flattered but I was already taken and I had this beautiful, ridiculously attractive boyfriend waiting for me,” He presses another kiss to Dany’s kiss. “I love you, Dany. Max is nothing but a friend to me, I love you,”    
  
Dany feels his eyes close as Carlos’s lips ghost over his neck, his hands encircling him, thinking of Carlos’s warm brown eyes, thinking of their first night together, thinking of their first kiss and all thoughts of Max, Mitch and everyone else disappear as he turns away from the railings to capture Carlos’s lips in a kiss.    
  
“I love you,” He whispers back, smiling as he guides Carlos back to the bed inside.    



End file.
